


Adam Has The Best Plans

by CaptainKenway



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/pseuds/CaptainKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thought of the perfect revenge for Christina's unwanted meddling: pretend to date Blake Shelton. There is absolutely no way this plan could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fake dating trope is my weakness. So obviously I had to write one for Shevine :)

“See? He’s right there,” the blonde said, pointing to a tall figure on the other side of the room. Adam took in the plaid, booming laugh, and loud accent. He looked very out of place amongst the drunk, dancing, and yelling college students.

“Yeah, southern, gun-toting hillbilly isn’t really my style,” Adam said, draining the rest of his beer.

Christina rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so judgmental. He’s really nice. I think you guys would hit it off.”

“I’m sure he is,” Adam said, “and I’m also sure he’s equally annoyed by your constant pestering to date me.”

“Gwen and Miranda pester him for me,” Christina said. “We are all in agreement that you two were made for each other.”

“That’s not creepy at all.”

“James and Jesse agree with us,” the sorority girl argued.

“One, James has agreed with you on everything since you two started dating,” Adam said. He assumed his friends met the exclusive Blake at one of the prior parties Christina ordered Adam to attend because apparently not meeting Blake was some sort of heinous crime,  “and two, both of them make it their life’s goal to make mine more annoying. Supporting you definitely does that.”

“Adam, just give him a shot,” Christina snapped. “I’m asking you to _talk_ to him. Not marry him. It’s the least you can do since you’re always ‘mysteriously absent’ from the other parties I tell you he’ll come to. What was your last excuse?”

“No excuse. I had to save this old lady’s cat from a tree that caught fire from a burning orphanage,” Adam said earnestly to a very unimpressed sorority girl. “Also, Usher’s party was free of both you and Blake. A hard combo to resist.”

Christina rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I put forth so much effort in your happiness. You do nothing to deserve it.”

“To be fair, you shutting up about Blake would make me _super_ happy,” Adam said. “I swear, you try to set me up with every gay guy you meet.”

“Only the compatible ones,” Christina said. “Like Blake.”

“For the past month,” Adam said. “For no reason.”

“I have a reason,” the blonde snapped. “A reason you would appreciate if you just _talked to him_.”

“Christina, I came here to relax and be stupid,” Adam said. “Stop ruining this for me.”

“Come _on_ ,” Christina said. “Talk to him for a few minutes. That’s all I ask.”

“I introduced you to James,” Adam said. “You owe me. So drop it.”

“Just give in, man,” James said, appearing from the crowd. He and Jesse both had equally triumphant, buzzed expressions. Adam assumed that their reigning title of Beer Pong Kings remained unthreatened. James wrapped an arm around Christina’s waist. The diva’s face instantly brightened as she stood on her tiptoes for a quick kiss. Adam rolled his eyes. She and James had been sickening for months now.

“No,” Adam said. “I’m my own free man. Besides, he probably thinks tattoos are satanic or some shit. Southern people aren’t meant to be logical.”

“Stop putting up a fight,” Christina said. “You never said no to my other date suggestions.”

“That’s because you didn’t shove your other date suggestions down my throat for weeks,” Adam said.

“Because Blake is _perfect_ for you,” the diva argued.

Adam rolled his eyes.

“I do think you two would actually get along,” Jesse inputted. “He’s really funny.”

Adam groaned as Christina shot him a triumphant smirk. “I’m glad the hick has a sense of humor. Really. Genuinely thrilled. Let’s get hitched immediately. He’s clearly everything I ever wanted.”

“Stop being an ass,” James reprimanded. “The quicker you give in, the quicker we stop bugging you about it. Right?”

Christina’s gaze flickered up to her boyfriend before turning back to Adam. “Right. I won’t mention Blake again if you talk to him right now.”

Adam considered, glancing over at Blake, who was currently cornered by Gwen and Miranda. Damn, it’s like these girls coordinated their meddling.

“Promise?”

The diva rolled her eyes. “Pinky swear. Now go talk to him.”

“You’re not very triumphant for someone who won,” Adam said.

“Oh trust me, I’ll win once you’re heads over heels for him,” the diva said.

“ _Right_. Okay,” Adam said. “You’re obnoxious.”

“Go over there,” Christina urged. “I want to see Gwen and Miranda scatter.”

Adam studied the diva. “Did you guys bet on who you could convince to approach the other first?”

“Yeah, now go,” Christina ordered.

Adam sighed but obliged. He trekked across the room, nimbly dodging some plastered freshmen. His eyes connected with Blake’s surprisingly blue ones. Adam blinked, quickly giving him a once over. Alright, Christina deserved some credit. Blake was a lot more attractive than Adam originally thought. Blake definitely looked better up close.

He couldn’t help his smirk as Gwen and Miranda jerked around. Adam had sympathy whiplash.

“Hello, girls,” Adam greeted. He and Gwen had some overlapping classes since they were both in the music education program. He met Miranda in one of his gen ed classes a couple semesters ago. Miranda and Gwen were both sweet and bitingly witty and Adam thought he liked them. Up until they, along with Christina, continuously harassed him about Blake. He honestly didn’t get the big appeal about the guy—even though Adam would admit that Blake was unexpectedly hot. For a hillbilly.

“Adam,” Gwen said, beaming, “we were just telling Blake how we had to go, uh, somewhere else.”

“I’m sure you do,” Adam said.

“Bye,” Miranda said. The two blondes quickly vanished into the crowd. Probably reconvening around Christina.

“Not the most subtle,” Blake rumbled. Adam fully turned to face the exclusive Blake, blinking up at his tall frame.

“At least they didn’t disappear the second I walked over here,” Adam said.

Blake laughed. Adam couldn’t contain his answering smile. To be fair, Blake’s laugh was absurdly infectious.

“They have been overly invested in us,” Blake said. Adam brightened at his slight irritation.

“Right?” Adam said. “I feel like they don’t realize this is our first meeting.”

“Oh, they realize.”

Adam followed Blake’s gaze, nodding to the three blondes. Miranda and Gwen hurriedly pretended to be in a deep conversation. Christina just waved.

“So, I have an idea,” Adam said.

Blake’s blue eyes refocused on him.

“I’m assuming they have been equally intrusive on your life—”

“Infuriatingly persistent, yeah.”

“So, get this,” Adam said, idly noting Blake’s looming figure made him somewhat intimidating, “we fake date, have this _huge_ break up after a couple weeks or so, and then they’ll never bug us about our next ‘compatible partner’ again.”

A slow grin spread on Blake’s face and Adam felt himself relax. “I love it. You got yourself a date.”

“Fuck yeah,” Adam grinned. “This will be hilarious.”

Blake chuckled. “We should try and double date with some of the girls.”

“Genius!” Adam said. Blake really did have a sense of humor. Lovely. “We can act all lovey-dovey and they’ll be unbearably smug, but it’ll be worth it in the long run.”

“We might have to play our break up by ear,” Blake mused. “I want them to be thoroughly convinced our relationship is a match made in heaven.”

“Should be simple enough going off their current mindsets,” Adam said. “Oh God, switch me places. I want to see their faces when we exchange phone numbers.”


	2. Chapter 2

Faking dating was surprisingly easy. At least, faking dating _Blake_ was easy. Adam could understand why Christina thought they would be a good match. Blake was nothing like the ignorant hillbilly he initially categorized him as. He was genuinely caring, unexpectedly hysterical, and naturally playful. The amount of times Blake tugged Adam closer or pretended to whisper sweet nothings in his ear whenever one of their friends came into view was easily in the double digits. In reality, he was whispering increasingly raunchy jokes. It quickly became a competition between the two to see who could make the other break first. Blake was winning. For now.

Adam and Blake decided early on that no one else should know about their scheme. It would make the break up backlash that much more enjoyable. Even though Adam already decided that he and Blake would have to remain friends post-break up. Hopefully a couple weeks would suffice as enough time for Adam and Blake to “heal” and become friends again. He and Blake might actually have to meet in secret post-break up just so they could hangout without suspicious friends questioning why they both weren’t heartbroken.

 _Do you hate dogs? Frankie could cause our break up_  Adam texted. His music history—a class that was a necessary evil for his major—professor never paid attention to the back row so Adam was probably safe from his wraith. Today’s lecture was tedious anyways.

Blake’s response was surprisingly fast. Apparently, he also was not enthralled with his class. _I like dogs because I have a heart._

_I didn’t know if you hated animals that don’t have a use on the farm._

_Dogs can herd. Don’t be such a city boy._

Adam smirked. _Sorry I questioned your farming shit._

_I love how supportive you are in my home life. Maybe we break up because you don’t value me as a person._

Adam rolled his eyes, looking away sheepishly when he caught Gwen’s cocked eyebrow. _Maybe we break up because you’re dramatic._

_Gwen and Miranda would never go for that._

Adam studied the blonde out of the corner of his eye, hesitating before nudging Gwen, who already went back to her notes. “Do you think that Blake is dramatic?”

Gwen blinked, eyes darting to his phone. She tucked her straightened hair behind her ear. “It certain circumstances, yeah. But that goes for everyone.”

Adam hummed. _Gwen thinks you can be dramatic._

“You’re very unsubtle,” Gwen informed him.

Adam shrugged. “I needed to prove a point.”

“You and Blake are ridiculous,” Gwen said.

Adam pointedly ignored her grin. And his slight flush. He chose to pay attention to Blake’s response instead.

_I’m glad you took a survey._

_I have to be thorough._

_Your effort and studiousness is very arousing._

Adam snorted. _I should give you some of my notes. They would make you cream your pants._

_Stop talking sexy._

_Notes, textbooks, research._

_You sext so well._

Adam’s grin refused to disappear, which should be infuriating on principle. But it wasn't. _It’s one of my many talents._

_Whyever would I let a catch like you go?_

_You fucked up probably. Said something offensive._

_Maybe I made fun of your hair. Or height._

_How dare you. It’s not my fault you’re descended from Bigfoot._ Adam scribbled a few words on his notebook when Professor Murphey briefly faced his direction. But Blake’s text made Adam’s temporary studiousness disappear.

_What if we just say we aren’t compatible? Bigfoots and midgets don’t generally get along._

Adam frowned, ignoring Blake’s jab. _But then they’ll question why we want to remain friends post-break up._

Adam’s stomach tightened when Blake didn’t immediately respond. Fuck. He shouldn’t have just assumed. It was reasonable that Blake just temporarily tolerated his presence because of the prank.

“Adam,” Professor Murphey said. Adam tore his eyes away from his phone to Murphey’s unimpressed face. “Care to share with the class?”

“I’m just riveted by your lecture as always,” Adam said, shifting his notebook to cover his phone.

“Really?” Murphey repeated blandly. Adam bolstered his cocky grin. “Which part stuck out to you?”

“Mozart,” Adam answered immediately.

Professor Murphey stared at him. “That was two weeks ago.”

Adam shrugged. “He’s a really memorable guy.”

“Pay attention, Adam,” the professor said. “We both don’t want you to repeat my class.”

Adam saluted sheepishly, Murphey already returning to his lecture. The nearby students shifted their gazes back to the professor. Was Adam seriously the only bored student in this class? How was that even possible? He turned back to his notebook—bare except for a few doodles in the margin and a couple of lines of chicken scratch. Adam jerked when he phone buzzed. He pointedly ignored Gwen’s amused stare.

_True. Maybe I’ll just tell them I still keep you company because I pity you._

Adam snorted. _Dipshit._


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Adam had been “dating” ten days before Miranda and Christina demanded their presence on a group date. It was dinner and bowling. The date would only be semi-awkward because Adam knew Miranda vaguely at best and her date not at all. But a competition was a guaranteed ice breaker, if Blake didn’t conveniently do it during dinner, which was very probable. Blake thrived on forcing people together.

Adam rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. He made a note to ask Blake about his bowling prowess. Assuming that couples would be on teams, he couldn’t have the Okie fuck up his bowling domination plans.

He and Christina had a longstanding bowling bet—winner gets bragging rights and ice cream—since freshman year. They both met at some sorority night. Christina was there to act potential pledge and strategize and Adam because his friend, Behati, convinced him to attend. He and Christina nearly tore out each other’s throats during their first game. It was a start of a surprisingly durable friendship. Christina grew trying at times but their clashing egos and blunt attitudes were sometimes exactly what the other needed.

Adam snorted softly. Christina would generally be disgusted that he didn’t delve into his new boyfriend’s bowling skills sooner. But since it was Blake...

Adam and Blake’s “first date” was after they left the party together and the three blondes almost exploded from glee. Of course, the duo just grabbed some pizza and dicked around at a nearby restaurant. They covered the basic information needed by significant others: age (Blake was just a couple years older), major (entrepreneur. He was going to run his own ranch.), family (one older sister, one brother who died when Blake was fourteen), and, most importantly, favorite music (Blake, predictably, loved country music. Adam vowed to introduce him to real music later).

They hung out at least once a day—their class schedules had very similar breaks. Blake and Adam had to sacrifice free time in order to make their relationship believable. Not that it was that much of a hardship. Blake was quickly becoming one of Adam’s favorite people to hang out with. The hillbilly was just like a normal friend, except they held hands most of the time and Blake peppered his face with kisses because he was obnoxious. Never on the lips. But still.

A honking horn interrupted Adam’s thoughts. Blake’s red pickup truck rolled to a stop in front of his apartment complex. Adam rolled his eyes. If he had picked up Adam in anything other than a truck, he would have died from shock.

“You certainly know how to make a guy feel special,” Adam said, climbing into Blake’s passenger seat.

“You just looked so lonely standing on the street corner,” Blake said. “I had to pick you up before you attracted the wrong sort.”

“Too late,” Adam said. “I just threw myself at the first random hick who stopped by.”

Blake hummed, pulling forward back into traffic. His arm stretched behind Adam’s seat out of habit. “I could have actually gone up and knocked on your door like a respectful human being.”

“Yeah, I’m not ready for you to deal with my roommates yet,” Adam said. “Jesse, Mickey, and James are super obnoxious. Not that James is there right now, but details.”

“Is that ideal boyfriend behavior?” Blake teased.  “Separating your friends from your latest boytoy?’

“It’s normal,” Adam defended. “The guys don’t need any ammunition against me.”

Blake shook his head sadly. “I still feel like you’re ashamed of me.”

“However can I make it up to you, pookie?”

Blake scrunched his face. Adam bit back a snort. “Pookie? And y’all make fun of the words I say.”

“Embrace the pet name,” Adam advised. “It will make the rest of this evening easier for you.”

“Are we pet name people?” Blake asked.

“Apparently,” Adam said. “Buttercup.”

“Okay, I will accept both buttercup and pookie if I can endearingly call you ‘power bottom,’ ” Blake said.

“Power bottom?” Adam repeated—more high-pitched than he anticipated. He turned his attention out the window in an attempt to hide his flush. “My nicknames were at least cute.”

“Who thinks pookie or buttercup is cute?” Blake asked.

“Westley.”

“Buttercup I accept,” Blake said. “But pookie?”

Adam’s face felt less like it was on fire so he turned back to Blake, whose attention altered between the red light and Adam.  “Fine, no pet names.”

“I thought I could convince you of that,” Blake said smugly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Just don’t get us lost. We can’t be late to the group date. We need to flaunt our love and kill them at bowling.”

“Kill them?” Blake asked.

“With no remorse,” Adam said, firmly. “Who is Miranda dating again?”

“Carrie,” Blake said. “She’ll probably also be watching us like a hawk. Miranda and Gwen haven't stopped gushing and mocking me yet.”

“We’ll just have to turn on the charm that much more then,” Adam said. “James usually distracts Christina, but she’s too triumphant and smug for that, unfortunately.”

Blake lowered his hand to pat Adam’s thigh. “It’s okay. We’ll be the ones laughing in the end.”

Adam stared at Blake for a moment before forcing his gaze back at the window. “Yeah...”

 

* * *

 

“Yes!” Christina shouted, throwing up her arms triumphantly. James laughed and clapped for her because he was an asshole. Christina stopped in front of Adam. “Was that a spare? I think so.”

“Keep laughing, Aguilera,” Adam said. “This is the calm before the storm.”

“Does that mean you _are_ actually trying to win?” Christina asked. “That’s adorable.”

Adam scowled as the diva turned back to James. A warm arm wrapped around him, squeezing until he pressed snuggly against Blake.

“There, there,” Blake said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Thanks. You’re so reassuring.”

“I know,” Blake said.

“What happened to Christina gloating and cooing over us being a couple?” Adam asked, turning to glower at Christina alternating between sharing nachos with James and aiming snide comments at Adam. “I thought that would distract her...”

“That was during dinner,” Blake said. “Everything changed when we stepped into the bowling alley.”

“Carrie and I can still coo at you two being a couple,” Miranda said, snapping a picture as she had been prone to do all evening. “Gwen will be so pissed she missed this.”

“I’m sure she’ll interrogate me in music history,” Adam said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll also send her photographic evidence,” Miranda said.

“Great, you know exactly what my main concern is,” Adam said dryly. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Blake as his pseudo-boyfriend began prodding his face. Blake smiled innocently. “You done?”

“I needed to turn your frown upside down,” Blake said seriously. “For science.”

Adam shook his head. “You’re stupid.”

He ignored Blake’s fingers triumphantly running over his unwilling smile.

“You two are surprisingly adorable,” Carrie said, returning to her seat after her turn. “I will never question Miranda and Gwen’s judgment again.”

“And mine,” Christina called. “Also, it’s your turn, lover boy. Unless you want me to go ahead and enter zero for your final frame?”

Adam glared. “Your cockiness won’t shield you when I beat you. Like usual.”

“Like usual?” Christina repeated. “Do I need to remind you who won last week, Levine?”

“You two take bowling way more seriously than I expected,” Blake said.

“We treat it exactly how it’s meant to,” Adam said, refusing to be the first one to break his and Christina’s staring contest.

“Okay, sweetie,” Blake said, rubbing Adam’s back.

Adam shot Blake a startled look before getting up to grab his ball. He tuned out Christina’s taunts as he focused on the ten pins in front of him. He needed a strike. Christina had been very on point this entire night. It was irritating and slightly worrisome.

He pursed his lips as he glanced at everybody’s score. Christina was ahead by 9. Damn it. Adam refused to let the diva win. She would be unbearable. Adam stepped up to the line, swinging his arm back. He smiled faintly as he heard Blake preemptively cheer as his ball soared down the lane. His smirk widened further when it sent the pins flying.

“Strike!” Adam shouted, whipping around to mock Christina. He barely registered the diva’s affronted expression when a warm mass collided into him. Adam grunted as arms wrapped around him. Blake hefted him into the air, swinging him in a circle. Adam’s yelp soon transformed into laughter. Jesus, Blake was huge. Adam clung to his back. “You’re ridiculous.”

Blake kissed Adam’s temple with a loud smack. “Just proud.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have hooked them up,” James told Christina. “Adam’s ego doesn’t need a loud cheerleader.”

“I respectfully disagree,” Blake said, finally plopping Adam back on the ground. The shorter man attempted to raise an unimpressed eyebrow. But Blake simply smiled guilelessly. He shifted his grip to Adam’s hand, dragging him back to the chairs. Adam looked past Miranda and Carrie’s cooing and James’ knowing look. Christina’s peeved expression was too good to ignore.

“Well, winning is always fun,” Adam told the diva. “Tiring, but fun. If only I had something to rejuvenate me. Give me energy...”

“You’re so terrible when you win,” Christina groaned.

“Yes, _when_ I win,” Adam said. “It’s inevitable.”

The blonde simply rolled her eyes. “Come on, you cocky bitch, let’s get ice cream.”

“Your treat?” Adam asked.

Christina scowled. “You know it is.”

“Does that free ice cream extend to people outside of your bet?” Blake asked.

“He _is_ my boyfriend,” Adam said. “Thanks to you, by the way. So I think it’s only fair.”

Christina sighed. “ _Fine_. I’m beginning to regret uniting you two.”

Adam allowed Blake to wrap his arms around him. He pointedly burrowed into the taller man’s chest. It was surprisingly comfortable. How was it fair for anyone to be this comfortable? “Don’t hate.”

“She’s just jealous,” Blake rumbled behind Adam.

Christina made a disgusted noise. “Come on, James. If they want free ice cream, they’ll have to keep up.”

James followed after with a sheepish shrug.

“James is officially whipped,” Adam said. “It’s a sad state.”

“Very pathetic,” Blake agreed.

Adam hummed. “Now release me. We need to take off these gross shoes. I am not missing out on free ice cream because you want to cuddle.”

Blake released him with a grumble.

“I guess we know who the whipped one in this relationship is,” Carrie murmured to Miranda far too loudly.

Adam nudged Blake as they walked back to the bored teen behind the counter to return their bowling shoes. Blake ran a single finger down Adam’s nose, ignoring his scrunched face.

“You’re so cute when you think you have power,” Blake cooed.

“I’m getting you free ice cream,” Adam said. “Don’t toy with me.”

Blake hooked his chin on the crook of Adam’s neck, handing the dubious teen his shoes. “But you’re so fun to toy with.”

Adam’s subsequent silence was because he didn’t deign that worthy of a response. Not because he felt heat rush to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was not brooding. He wanted to stand in the corner of Usher’s apartment glowering as the host and Blake laughed and talked like they were long lost brothers. Blake didn’t even know who Usher was before Adam introduced them tonight.

Adam drained his fourth tequila shot jerkily. He knew for a fact that Usher rarely spent this much time in the thick of his party. He preferred to whisk away to one of his back rooms after a couple hours, either with a girl or to hang out with his closer friends. But no. Usher chose this party to fucking act like the ideal host and hover around Blake.

The infuriating thing was that Blake shouldn’t even be here. Fuck, even Adam assumed he wouldn’t come over to Usher’s tonight. Adam had vague notions of either hanging out with his roommates or forcing Blake to try the new Indian place a few minutes away. But Blake pointed out the other day that they should go on more public outings to resolidify their relationship status or some shit.

Adam couldn’t fault his pseudo-boyfriend’s reasoning. The girls would grow suspicious if Blake and Adam were suddenly homebodies during their relationship. The Indian place wasn’t quite as public as Blake meant, so Adam suggested Usher’s party—a good place as any to flaunt their relationship. Adam had been completely for this plan. Until now.

Blake hadn’t even looked at Adam since Usher wandered over. They were here to fucking act adorable and couple-y and shit. Not flirt with Usher. What the fuck? It was like Blake didn’t even care about the plan. Adam’s eyes narrowed as Usher’s hand rested on Blake’s shoulder.

“Hey, so you’re completely seething with rage,” Jesse said lightly, coming up behind Adam. He glared at Jesse, aggressively chugging his warm beer. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Adam muttered. What the fuck was Usher saying that was so funny? Blake was hilarious. Usher was passably funny. And that was not Blake’s pity laugh.

“Right...” Jesse said. “Clearly, you’re the life of the party.”

“Fuck off,” Adam snapped. “I’m fine.”

“Dude, don’t bite my head off,” Jesse said. “I’m not the one talking to your boyfriend. Note how I said talking, not flirting or fucking."

Adam snorted. “Look at them.”

“Two things: Usher wouldn’t flirt with your boyfriend—He’s very straight, in case you forgot, and he’s not a dick—and Blake wouldn’t cheat on you. The guy is already thoroughly enraptured by you,” Jesse said.

“I can tell,” Adam muttered darkly into his cup. What conversation required that much laughter and touching?

“Okay, I’m cutting you off,” Jesse said, snatching away Adam’s drink. The brunette scowled. “No alcohol poisoning.”

“I haven’t drank that much,” Adam said.

“I’m surprised you aren’t slurring,” Jesse said bluntly. “I forgot how territorial you are.”

“I am not,” Adam said.

Jesse scoffed. “So, you’re not contemplating Usher’s murder?”

Adam shrugged jerkily, crossing his arms since Jesse took away his drink. Like an asshole.

“Adam, Blake is your boyfriend,” Jesse said. “You’re allowed to go over there and intrude on their conversation.”

Adam blinked, looking past his roommate to focus on Blake and Usher giggling about something stupid probably. Boyfriend. Shit, Adam almost forgot. He could go over there and no one would look twice. “You’re right. He’s my boyfriend. I can do shit.”

“That wasn’t permission to fuck up Usher,” Jesse said hurriedly. “He’s not doing anything. Remember: Usher is your friend.”

Adam waved a hand as he wandered—he only stumbled twice—to Blake. Jesse’s pleas were soon lost in the pulsing music. Blake locked eyes with him as soon as he was a few feet away. Adam was shocked Blake managed to tear his eyes away from Usher.

“Hey, man,” Usher greeted. Adam ignored him, only focused on Blake.

“You okay, Adam?” Blake asked, shifting in his armchair. Adam’s face brightened. Chair. Lovely.

“Fine, babe,” Adam said, throwing his leg over Blake so he straddled the Okie. He jerkily landed on top of Blake, swaying to the side. Warm hands instantly landed on his hips, steadying him. His blue eyes were wide. Heat pooled into Adam’s groin as Blake’s eyes flickered to his mouth. Adam tilted his head forward. “I was just wondering what you were up to.”

“Uh, yeah, I need to go anyway, so...” Usher said. Adam smirked as he heard the host scamper away.

“You want to talk about something?” Blake asked, his voice not quite as nonchalant as he probably wanted. Adam cocked his head, grin widening as Blake’s eyes followed the slight movement. He only had one focus now.

“Talk?” Adam repeated. “Nah.”

Blake stifled a gasp as Adam grinded down. He smirked, darting down to capture Blake’s lips. His tongue clashed against Blake’s. There was a moment of stillness before Blake finally responded. His large hands traveled under Adam’s shirt and caressed his back. He groaned as Blake bit lightly on his tongue.

“How drunk are you?” Blake asked, dodging Adam’s mouth. Undeterred, Adam shifted to his neck. The taller man hissed as he began sucking. Blake was fucking going to remember who he was dating. Adam blinked. Fake dating. Whatever. Either way, ignoring him all night was rude. He fucking brought Blake here.

Adam sloppily kissed up Blake’s neck until he hovered next to his ear. “I know who I’m making out with in a room filled with our peers, Mr. Shelton. Why?”

He sharply tugged Blake’s earlobe with his teeth, moaning in approval when Blake dragged his fingernails down his back in response. His warm hands drifted lower, hesitating before he began kneading Adam’s ass.

“When I said we should be more public, this isn’t what I had in mind,” Blake murmured.

Adam mumbled incoherently against his mouth. The fact Blake was an excellent kisser shouldn’t be that shocking. Either Blake was brilliant at everything or drinking lowered Adam’s standards. He slowed momentarily. Fuck, what if he was a bad kisser right now? Drunk Adam could not be trusted to do things.

Blake’s tongue and roaming hands distracted Adam from his minor crisis. He tangled one of his hands into Blake’s ridiculously soft hair. The Okie's beard scratched pleasantly against his face. Everything about Blake was pleasant. And hot. Fuck, Adam wished he knew Blake’s policy on exhibitionism. Currently, he deduced that Blake was open to the idea.

Adam swallowed Blake’s moan as he grinded against his—delightfully hard—cock. He tilted his head, sucking Blake’s tongue into his mouth. His large hands slid up to cup Adam’s face. The brunette promptly whined when said hands forced them apart.

“I’m taking you home,” Blake said breathlessly. “You’re drunk.”

“You’re drunk,” Adam argued.

Blake smiled at his petulant tone. Adam scowled back on principle. “I’m buzzed. Usher and I didn’t drink too much.”

“That asshole?” Adam grumbled.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Your friend? Yeah, him.”

Adam dropped his gaze from Blake’s eyebrow to mouth. He licked his lips. Blake’s mouth was red and swollen. A surge of satisfaction rushed through him. Adam did that. He took in the rest of Blake’s disheveled appearance—stopping at his already red neck with a smirk. God, this was a state Adam wanted him in forever. He would be completely into that. Adam lurched forward and was promptly caught by Blake. He pouted against Blake’s hand.

“Come on, rock star,” Blake said, rubbing his back. “Time to drop you off.”

“But the party,” Adam protested, “and the plan and shit.”

“Trust me. We’re fine,” Blake said.

Adam slumped into Blake. If the country boy refused to let Adam thoroughly ravish him, the least he could do is be used as a cushion. He shifted until he was folded onto Blake’s lap. He curled against the taller man's chest, resting his face near Blake’s shoulder. “But you’re comfy.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Blake said. Adam fuzzily labeled his tone as fond. He glanced up. Damn, Blake looked attractive from this angle. Of course, he looked attractive from all angles.

“I don’t want to leave,” Adam said. He didn’t want Blake to drop him off in front of his apartment. All cold. And alone. And Blake-less.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Blake said. “We have to go.”

Adam buried his face into Blake. “No.”

He may have squeaked when he was suddenly thrust into the air. Blake’s arms encompassed him, exerting practically no effort in carrying Adam bridal style.

“Put me down!” Adam demanded. “I can walk.”

“Of course you can,” Blake said absently, weaving through the crowd. He halted after a few steps. Adam continued grumbling, only turning slightly at Jesse’s voice. “No, he’s fine...Does he have his apartment keys? I’m dropping him off.”

Jesse said something back. Probably telling Blake that Adam wasn’t an invalid and could walk. Because Jesse was a great friend. One of his best friends. Such a great guy... Adam wrapped his arms around Blake, nestling into his chest. Why was Blake impossibly comfortable? This is unfair.

Blake rumbled something back and then their journey through Usher’s house continued. Blake had such a nice voice. Adam would be entranced by anything that came out of it. It’s not Adam’s fault. It’s science.

He blinked at the sudden onslaught of cold air, squirming in Blake’s arms.

“Shh, we’re almost to the truck,” Blake said soothingly. Adam peeked slowly into the night. Blake peered down at him. “I’m putting you down, kay?”

Adam nodded languidly. Blake eyed him warily as he carefully sat him down. One plaid-covered arm clung to his waist while the other maneuvered the passenger door open. Blake lifted Adam into his truck with little preamble.

His hazel eyes followed Blake as he jogged in front of his truck before reappearing in the driver’s seat. Like magic. Blake was magical. And scientific. Adam frowned. Was that possible?

Blake buckled Adam’s seatbelt, a hand tenderly brushing back his hair. Or Adam imagined it. Which was possible. Drunk Adam wasn’t trustworthy.

“You okay?” Blake asked.

Adam blinked owlishly, focusing on Blake’s face—Blake’s lovely, concerned face. They should date. Blake was awesome. He was awesome. And together they were awesomer. The awesomest? Dating was the obvious next step.

So becoming official boyfriends was a must. Adam smiled. He had the best ideas. Everyone should follow his ideas always. Especially Blake. Specifically Blake. They could make gay babies together. They just had to get into this “real date” business.

“Adam?”

“Your voice is science,” Adam said before closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the cold window. Blake would get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam groaned. His hand shielded his eyes uselessly. Fuck, why was it so bright in here? He squinted around his room. The inventor of windows should be shot. He vainly tugged the covers over his head. Darkness would make the pounding in his head dull.

Maybe.

Probably not.

Fuck, why did he drink so much?

Adam swore as his door squeaked open. “Fuck off! I don’t need you right now.”

James, Jesse, or Mickey, it didn’t matter. All his roommates could go fuck themselves unless they brought Asprin, breakfast, or a way to kill the sun.

“Really? That’s the response I get after you begged me to stay last night?”

Adam stiffened at the voice. The telltale southern accent brought on an onslaught of last night’s memories. There was a flash of lips and groping hands in the middle of Usher’s party. Adam felt his face heat up. Fuck. Right. That.

He bit back a groan. There was no way that Blake wouldn’t know how Adam felt. He very much violated the unspoken rules of the fake relationship. Namely by shoving his tongue down Blake’s throat due to misplaced jealousy. Adam remembered parts of last night in vivid, embarrassing clarity. Even, the taller man carrying—fucking carrying him—to the truck like some valiant knight. Blake’s decision to stay over, however, was an annoying blank in Adam’s otherwise spot-on recap.

“I did not,” Adam rasped.

“You said that the Blake-less state was the worst state to be in,” Blake said. Adam flushed. Jesus Christ. How drunk was he last night? “So I stayed in here until you fell asleep and then went to sleep on the couch.”

 Adam hesitantly lowered the comforter below his chin. A smirking Blake looked down at him. Shit, he had vaguely been hoping that Blake was a very vivid hallucination.

“And don’t you look adorable with your rumpled hair and hangover-worthy hate for the world?” Blake cooed.

Adam balked. He didn’t even think about his appearance. Oh well, too late now.

“I just woke up,” Adam said. “Stop being so fucking cheery.”

“It’s noon,” Blake said. “Normal people had enough time to adjust to the day and not glare at anything that moves.”

“I’m not glaring,” Adam said.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m squinting,” Adam said, “because light is evil.”

“I’m sure you are, rock star,” Blake said. “Now come on. If you get up, I’ll feed you breakfast.”

Adam meant to sit in pointed silence. But the sound of breakfast was too intriguing. “What kind?”

Blake paused, turning back with a triumphant expression that instantly set Adam’s nerves on edge. “Waffles and eggs.”

Adam groaned as his stomach rumbled. “Fuck.”

“Knew you’d like it,” Blake said. “You’re only human.”

Why couldn’t Blake allow him to sulk in bed all day, nursing his hangover? But no. He had to sweetly cook breakfast. Fuck, the asshole even left the Adam’s door open. Sweet syrup wafted into the room. His stomach protested loudly. Adam dragged his comforter with him on his trek to the door. Blake knew what he looked like so he couldn’t be bothered to actually fix his appearance, though he did half-heartedly paw at his gruesome case of bed head. 

A whistle made Adam flinch. “Look who decided to finally grace the apartment.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Adam said. “I’m going to the couch because the kitchen is cold. But I’m out of bed so you still owe me breakfast.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Blake said. Adam plopped on the couch, shifting so he could stare at Blake in the kitchen. He looked very domestic over all the steaming dishes of food. The Okie scooped eggs, his face puckering into a frown of concentration. As if Adam’s breakfast portions was an exact science. Adam frowned at a tugging, blurred memory.

“Did I call you science last night?” Adam asked.

Blake grinned as he juggled a milk carton, cups, and Adam’s plate. “My voice.”

“Ah, lovely,” Adam said, taking the offered plate. He took a bite of the eggs and immediately stifled a groan. Oh my God, the smell was so misleading. These were disgusting. Adam snatched the nearest cup of milk and took a long gulp. He eyed his plate. At least the waffles looked edible. If not, he could smother them in syrup. Blake’s eyes were very hopefully watching him. “This is good.”

Blake beamed. “You were very matter-of-fact about it. It was the last thing you said before you passed out.”

“It’s a very matter-of-fact topic,” Adam said, hesitantly cutting into his waffle. Thank God. It was partway decent. He frowned at his plate. He would have to mask the egg’s gooey-ness with syrup. And milk. Lots and lots of milk.

“So we need to talk,” Blake prompted.

Adam tensed. The fact that Blake was here at least meant that the man wasn’t too phased by Adam’s actions last night. But he never had anything resembling a serious tone when he talked to Adam. It made the brunette wary.

So ignorance or the direct approach? Adam studied Blake, whose blue eyes easily tore pass his nonchalant mask. Adam swallowed.

“Oh?”

Blake nodded. “So about our break up...”

A weight dropped in Adam’s stomach. Was Blake going to ride on Adam’s behavior last night to fuel their break up? Adam thought that they had more time... His fingers tightened around his plate. Of course, that was before Adam mauled Blake with his face. Shit, he probably made Blake all kinds of uncomfortable. He was surprised that Blake even wanted to stay in the same room as him.

“Yeah, we can probably do it whenever,” Adam said, shoveling more half-cooked eggs into his mouth.

He felt Blake shift closer to him. Adam tensed. Why was Blake making this more difficult? Adam resolutely attacked his breakfast. It was either eat or get lost in Blake’s earnest blue eyes while attempting to act like his heart wasn’t slowly being torn apart.

“The break up?” Blake asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” Adam said, “if that’s what you want.”

The scrap of Adam’s fork was the only sound invading the living room. But he refused to even acknowledge Blake. Adam also refused to acknowledge the slight tremor in his hand. He took a deep breath. He and Blake weren’t even dating. Adam’s reaction was not necessary.

“What do you want?” Blake asked.

Adam fidgeted. His leg only stopped vibrating after Blake rested a hand on his knee. Adam hesitantly glanced up at him. His half-formed lies vanished as soon as their eyes connected.

“I want us to date,” Adam blurted. It’s not like he had anything to lose. He literally threw himself at Blake last night.

“Okay.”

Adam stopped himself from doing a double take. “What? Really?”

Blake chuckled. “Did you expect me to reject you, rock star?”

“I mean...you brought up the break up!” Adam said. “I just assumed—”

“And made an ass out of yourself, yeah I was there,” Blake interrupted. “Adam, I wanted to actually date you a few days after we first hung out. And I sensed you felt the same when you—gracefully, I might add—claimed me in Usher’s living room because you stupidly felt jealous.”

“You hung around Usher on purpose?” Adam asked.

“Did I talk to your friend and try and make a good impression? Yes,” Blake said. “Making you irrationally jealous was just a happy side effect.”

“Ass,” Adam said with no heat. It was hard being anything besides absurdly happy right now. Boyfriend. Blake was his boyfriend. A simple title shouldn’t make Adam as happy as it did. Blake smiled and leaned forward to kiss Adam softly on the lips. Their kiss was very different from last nights. It was tender and slow. Something Adam previously scoffed at. But now every touch from Blake ignited a fuzzy feeling that spread throughout Adam’s body.

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Blake informed.

“I learn from the best,” Adam said, pressing his fingers into Blake’s dimples. “I can’t believe Christina was right.”

“Our friends do know us,” Blake said. “I suppose this is to be expected.”

“Wanna still fake break up to psych them out?” Adam asked, setting aside his half-empty plate.

“Obviously.”

Adam grinned. He darted forward, brushing his lips against Blake’s. Adam nudged the taller man lightly, humming when he easily fell back on the couch, smiling dopily up at Adam. The brunette smiled, leaning forward to recapture Blake’s lips. The two lazily made out on the couch, taking time to explore each other’s mouths. Time Adam didn’t think they had during the haze of last night.

The front door swinging open did little to deter the duo.

“—stayed over?” Mickey asked.

“Yep,” Jesse said.

“That’s surprisingly—Ugh! Are you guys really making out on the couch?” James asked, in a mix of surprise and resignation. Adam smirked as he recalled all the times he unwillingly witnessed James stuffing his tongue down Christina’s throat. Payback was a bitch.

Adam shifted off Blake a hair to raise an eyebrow at his roommates. “No, we’re discussing molecular orbital theory.”

“Versus Lewis structures, of course,” Blake said.

“Naturally,” Adam said, high-fiving Blake without taking his eyes away from his friends. His roommates just stared at the entangled men.

“I’m so glad the girls united you two,” James said. “Clearly they weren’t thinking about the pure bullshit that you two would generate.”

“Your attitude is unnecessary, Jamison,” Adam said. Adam’s dismissive tone was undermined by Blake playing with his face. But sacrifices must be made.

“Ooh, breakfast,” Jesse said, darting over to the counter of food and successfully distracting James and Mickey. Of course, food was hard for any of them to resist.

“Are the love birds joining us or do we get to eat the untouched cinnamon rolls?” Mickey called.

Adam blinked down at his still beaming boyfriend. “You made cinnamon rolls?”

“I wasn’t raised in a barn,” Blake said.

Adam rolled off Blake. “I refuse to use the obvious opening you just gave me. I don’t require your assistance in making fun of you.”

“My apologies,” Blake said, standing up next to Adam.

“Hey, Blake,” Adam said, scooting forward a few inches so their chests brushed.

“Hey, Adam.”

Adam smiled up at him. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

Blake’s responding kiss and middle finger to Adam’s groaning roommates was exactly what he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this fic is finally completed! This was insanely fun to write so I hope everyone else enjoyed it too :)
> 
> Random sidenote I couldn't figure out how to casually incorporate into the previous statements: Today is my birthday! So I suppose this is my gift to you? That's totally how birthdays work...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Adam took a deep breath. He had to do this quick. Timing was key. He would break if it dragged on too long. He popped his neck. It was now or never.

Adam burst through the Student Union, his brisk pace parting students like the Red Sea. A cursory glance into the food court revealed Blake surrounded by their friends. He refused to allow the second of victory reflect on his face. Their table was full, but, most importantly, Gwen, Miranda, and Christina were there.

He schooled his face into a scowl, fixing a glare on Blake as he stormed up to the table. Christina was the first to spot him. The amount of time it took for the diva to go from doting James to glaring daggers at Blake was impressively quick. Blake jerked back in surprise when Christina hissed something at him, hackles clearly raised. Miranda leaned towards the diva in irritation. James, Jesse, and Mickey’s frowns at Adam’s approach were already turning hostile. Fuck, Adam and Blake might not have thought through their friends’ obviously over protectiveness. Gwen whipped around, her eyes growing wide at Adam’s approach. The table’s overall confusion was palpable by the time Adam’s short march ended.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Adam hissed, slamming down his statistics textbook he brought out of his backpack specifically for this occasion. The effect was exactly what Adam craved. All of their friends flinched, mouths gaping at the unfolding scene. Except for Blake, who took a long gulp from his coke, which acted both to make him seem unimpressed and cover his slight smile.

Blake gave a very put upon sigh. “What is it this time?”

“This time?” Adam snapped, locking eyes with Blake. Tunnel vision seemed like the best approach. Their friends’ reactions were currently too distracting. The taller man raised his eyebrows. “What the fuck do you mean this time?”

“I mean this time as opposed to the other billions of times,” Blake drawled slowly.

A flicker of irritation at his condescending tone made Adam’s eyes reflexively narrow. The brunette let that irritation fuel the heat in his next comment. “So suddenly I’m paranoid? You’re seriously trying to play that card?”

“I call it how I see it,” Blake retorted in a clipped tone. Their friends’ eyes darted between the duo. The girls all looked horrified.

Adam snorted. “Really fucking mature. Just fucking play the blame game instead of actually dealing with the issue. Helpful, as always.”

“I deal with what’s important to the relationship,” Blake snapped. “Not this petty crap.”

“This is important to _me_ ,” Adam retorted. “Why can’t you fucking _get that_?”

“Not everything is about you, Adam,” Blake said, slamming a fist against the table. Dramatic, in Adam’s opinion, but it made their friends’ collective jaws satisfyingly drop. “A relationship is a two way street. Shocking, I know.”

“Fuck you, Shelton. Not everyone is fooled by your earnest country boy routine,” Adam said.  “Try telling the truth once in a while.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “I told you it was a joke. Stop being so sensitive all the time. Do you have any idea how tiring that is? I feel like I have to walk on eggshells around you.”

“You feel like you’re walking on eggshells because I don’t deal with assholes,” Adam snapped.

Blake scoffed. “Yeah, _right_.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re the possessive asshole who couldn’t let me go two seconds talking to someone other than you at Usher’s party,” Blake said.

Heat actually rose to Adam’s face. Smugness sparkled in Blake’s eyes, which Adam attempted to ignore. “No idea why I cared. It’s not like you’re actually worth the effort.”

Adam had to clamp back on his impulse to apologize when Blake jerked his head back. Shit. Too far? Yeah, that definitely went too far. Miranda muttered something darkly under her breath. Adam had no idea what, but it drew Christina’s attention like a moth to flame. The diva looked two seconds from ripping out Miranda’s throat. Miranda and Christina cordially tolerated each other on a good day, but a fight between friends was not the goal.

“And you wonder why you have issues finding a boyfriend,” Blake said lowly, successfully grabbing Christina’s attention and ire. “What a mystery since you’re _such_ a catch.”

“Like you’re a fucking picture perfect boyfriend,” Adam snapped. Blake wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect for Adam and that’s all that mattered. “Good luck finding somebody else to deal with your bullshit. Everyone has a fucking limit and you make them hit it really fucking fast.”

“Somebody else?” Blake repeated. Adam wondered if Blake realized his tone still sounded slightly wounded under his faux-rage. Even though Blake definitely knew this was a sham.

Adam refused to allow his boyfriend’s endearing nature influence their break up. “Yeah, someone else. I don’t know why I thought this would work. We’re through.”

“Thanks for spelling that out for the idiot country bumpkin,” Blake drawled.

“I know how hard comprehension, social niceties, and practically everything is for you,” Adam said.

“Oh damn, city boy, you broke my heart,” Blake said. “I don’t know how I’ll manage to survive.”

“Fuck you, you don’t deserve me,” Adam said.

“No one deserves you. I know I don’t,” Blake hissed. Adam had to draw his lips back into a snarl. It was either that or snicker. Blake’s twitching mouth showed that the country boy knew exactly how funny he was. Or at least thought he was. Blake and Adam had been in the honeymoon phase the past few days after they decided to go official much to the revulsion of the guys. Of course, Blake’s sweet nothings always came out as incredibly genuine. It was jarring hearing one of those sweet nothings repeated in such a harsh tone.

“Fuck you, Shelton,” Adam said. “Fuck you hard.”

Adam stormed away from the table—briefly registering his friends’ reactions, which varied mostly from shock and confusion to anger and concern. He didn’t stop his rapid retreat until he escaped the Student Union and arrived at the school’s large willow tree. Victory surged through him. But he couldn’t celebrate preemptively. He took a deep breath and waited.

It was only a few more minutes until a very tall Okie strode towards the tree. Adam finally let a smile appear on his face.

“We did it,” Adam said.

Blake beamed as he neared Adam. “You should be in theater. You were great!”

“Blake, you cannot be this ridiculously supportive over everything,” Adam said. “I just broke up with you.”

Blake pursed his lips, pausing mid-embrace so his arms awkwardly hovered around Adam. “I propose a quick remedy.”

“Cool,” Adam said, eyeing Blake’s still frozen arms. He leaned against one and received no reaction. “Do tell.”

“Wanna date?” Blake asked.

“I can never resist someone as suave as you,” Adam said. “So will you continue to awkwardly exist in life or—”

Blake’s arms surged around Adam, cutting him off with quick, peppered kisses all over his face. Hard tree bark dug into Adam's back. He couldn't bring himself to care.  “I’m so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Adam said. “We knew we were improvising shit. Even though I’m sorry too. You know I didn’t mean—”

“The only thing I meant was that I didn’t deserve you,” Blake interrupted. His blue eyes engulfed his face. Adam leaned into Blake’s hand as he cupped his face.

“Funny, the only thing I meant was ‘fuck you,’ ” Adam said, “specifically in a hard way, if that can be arranged.”

Blake’s eyes darkened. “I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I thought so,” Adam said. His gaze flickered to the Student Union. “You escaped our friends fairly quickly.”

Blake grimaced. “Yeah, we have to go back soon. Our friends will either kill each other or one of us if we stay away too long.”

“By friends do you mean Christina and Miranda?”

“Killing each other? Yes,” Blake nodded. “Killing me? Easily James, Jesse, and Mickey with Christina in the lead.”

“I’m sure Miranda and Gwen are plotting my murder as well,” Adam said.

“Miranda is distracted with Christina and Gwen is too busy playing mediator,” Blake said. “They have no murderous, Adam-related intentions. Not that I can blame them. You’re too charismatic and evoke too much sympathy. I definitely looked like the bad guy.”

Adam frowned. “No, I think we kept things fairly even.”

“You still looked like an adorable, sad puppy,” Blake said, pulling Adam close to nuzzle his hair despite Adam’s obvious intention to judge Blake from afar—afar meaning a few inches away against a tree trunk, but details. “Angry, but definitely upset. It made me want to wrap you up in my lap.”

“You’re biased,” Adam said. “You use any excuse to pull me into your lap.”

“That’s because you’re adorable,” Blake said. “I can’t help it.”

Adam pulled back far enough to give him a dry look. “Just what every guy wants to hear. How _adorable_ they are.”

“I know you’re proving a point right now, but even your unamused face is endearing,” Blake said. “The only way to be less adorable is to put a bag over your head, darlin’.”

“How I ended up with such a sappy boyfriend, I’ll never know...”

Blake grinned. “Your tone is undermined by your smile.”

“It’s a pity smile.”

Blake lightly kissed both corners of Adam’s mouth. “I’m sure it is, rock star.”

Adam hummed. “So how pissed do you think our friends will be?”

“Furious, definitely,” Blake said.

“Was it worth it?”

“It was definitely worth your smile,” Blake said, “and their pure shock was icing on the cake. It just goes to show what an awesome couple we are. No one expected our break up.”

“Fuck yeah,” Adam said, leaning against the taller man. “We’re never telling anyone about our original plan to fake date and then break up.”

“Course not,” Blake said. “We would never hear the end of it.”

“Great,” Adam said. “Also, Blake?”

“Hmm?”

“I demand to stay over at your house tonight so my roommates won’t savagely murder me after we go and tell them what that was a joke,” Adam said. “I have a feeling they won’t see the same humor we do.”

“I suppose I can be persuaded to shelter you,” Blake said.

Adam grinned. “I knew you were easy.”

“For you? Always,” Blake said, smiling at Adam’s snort. “Ready to go back?”

“No,” Adam said. He reached down to cling to Blake’s hand. “But we have to. Or else murder.”

“It’s the responsibility we chose to bear,” Blake said. A mischievous smirk sidled on his face. “Along with my gay babies.”

Adam flushed. “You said I didn’t have any drunk ramblings when you put me to bed.”

“I lied,” Blake said. “Your ramblings made me less worried that my own feelings were one-sided. They were quite endearing.”

“I can’t believe you,” Adam said. “You’re such an asshole.”

Blake simply grinned. “You know you like it.”

Adam shook his head, already knowing a smile wormed its way on his face. “I’m only human.”


End file.
